


Own the Day (drabble)

by devovere



Series: Raffle drabbles [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Episode: s06e18 Ashes to Ashes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devovere/pseuds/devovere
Summary: Lyndsay Ballard has something to say.





	Own the Day (drabble)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Klugtiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klugtiger/gifts).



_ Whoa _ . 

Harry is … distraught. More than I’ve ever seen him. I don’t understand why. We got away. What? Hirogen, a neural disruptor? Oh. They’re talking about  _ me _ . 

And …  _ weird _ … I seem to have misplaced my body? 

That hand-on-shoulder move -- we call it the Janeway squeeze. She’s trying to comfort Harry. 

He doesn’t see her face when she turns away, the anguished look she gives Commander Chakotay. I do. 

I see them all now, all over the ship. Working, eating, sleeping. Some crying. Some together. Many alone. 

I want to tell them -- how can I tell them now?  _ Own the day _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Klugtiger’s prompt in my drabble raffle was “Voyager lower decks talking about one or more senior staff member.” I don’t know if an ensign is technically “lower decks,” but this is what came to me.


End file.
